


Keeping You A Secret

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping You A Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



It was the middle of the night in the heat of summer, and Sam was lying in bed with the blankets tossed to the floor. He was trying to fall asleep, but it was just too hot and the house they were renting does not have a working air conditioner. He tried counting sheep to lead him to dreamland, and he was almost there when the sound of the bedroom door opening roused him fully awake.

Without even looking up, Sam knew it was Dean. His brother had been on a hunt with dad tonight, and even with Dean standing steps away from the bed, Sam could smell the blood mixed with Dean's familiar aroma of leather and motor oil. 

Sam turned over in the bed to face the wall, slowing his breathing and doing his best to pretend to be asleep. He still could not look Dean in the eyes, not since yesterday when he spontaneously kissed his brother because he was unable to hide his feeling for his sibling any longer. He’d felt different about Dean since his sixteenth birthday, a week ago, the brotherly love becoming something much stronger, lustful and passionate, feelings a brother should never have for their sibling. 

They had not talked about the kiss, Winchesters men don’t do caring and sharing moments, and Sam had been avoiding Dean since he ran out of the room with tears in his eyes. He stayed in his room all day, but with Dean now home, in this very room with him, walking closer, coming for him, there was no place to hide. 

They don’t have chick-flick moments, so Sam was not expecting some sit down heart to heart. They were going to do what they always do; ignore their feelings for as long as they could and pretend it did not happen. 

Only, that did not happen. Dean slid onto the bed and brushed a hand up the inside of his thigh, caressing his still baby soft skin, and Sam gasped and his eyes went wide, shocked. This close, Dean's scent was thicker, earthy and rich, and Sam's eyes focused on Dean's pink lips, wishing to kiss him again. 

He is starting to shake and he’s scared Dean is going to hate him for his sinful feelings, but his brother smiles at him--a genuine, loving smile--and brushes his hand soothing up and down his thigh, and every worry floats away as Sam scoots closer to Dean, rubbing a hand up his thigh and mirroring his brother's actions.

With their lips mere inches apart, Sam blinked owlishly as he gazes up at Dean, and for a second they are frozen in time as little sparks of lust twinkles between them. Sam could not stop from leaning in, and when he presses his lips to Dean to kiss him softly, all he can think about is how sweet Dean’s lips taste as his brother passionately kisses him.

Dean was hard as steel, had been since he got home, and it was taking everything in him to resist temptation—to not grab his brother, bend him over and fuck the hell out of him. That one thought of splitting Sam open with his thick cock has him rock hard in his low riding, ass hugging, skin tight jeans, but he is not going to fuck Sam like some nameless slut.

No, tonight was different. Tonight was about love--not fucking. Making soft and slow love, showing Sam how good it could be. Dean smiles fondly and his green eyes shimmer like jewels, fingers threading through Sam's hair and down his back. 

Sam blushes, virgin, pure. Shy, his dimpled cheeks flush as he’s touched intimately for the very first time. His breath quickens while butterflies dance nervously in his belly. His thighs quake when Dean’s fingers slip into his boxers and begin to pet his hole, two of them brushing softly over his warm, wrinkled skin. Not penetrating, only rubbing gently as a promise of things to come.

Sam tries to close his long legs, overwhelmed by sudden shyness, but Dean is insistent. He caresses the inside of Sam’s thigh with his free hand and whispers, “It’s okay, baby. Let me touch you. Please, please let me touch you. You’re so beautiful, Sammy.” 

The blush on Sam’s cheeks deepens as he tries, and fails, to keep his breathing in check, and when Dean leans in to kiss him, he lights up like beautiful fireworks on the fourth of July. He gives in, gives his body to Dean, taking from his brother the very thing, the only thing, he desire most in this great big world. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/618431.html?thread=85426367#t85426367)


End file.
